If it's Wrong 2
by RaeMii
Summary: "Yeobo, kau mau jogging atau mau kutunggangi?" - "NO" - "Jadi, kau mau terus berbaring di sini dan mendesah atau jogging bersamaku, yeobo " — Kris x Baekhyun - GS
1. Chapter 1

**If it's Wrong 2**

**Tittle: **If It's Wrong 2

**Cast: **Kris (namja) Baekhyun (yeoja)

**Warn: GENDERSWITCH (GS), Crack Pair, ooc.**

**A/N: **Karena pada minta sequel dan aku /uhuk/ baik /uhuk/ jadi ini sequel buat kalian^^. Hmm lebih tepatnya lanjutan sih, makanya judulnya masih itu dan lagi aku suka judul itu, pas banget buat Kris di fic ini. Alasan aku tidak lanjutkan di cerita yang lama itu karena disana dari ch1-ch9 typonya banyak dan diriku malu tapi malas buat editnya jadi aku bikin _If It's Wrong 2._

Maafkan kedatangan fic ini yang sangat lama, selesain FF request dulu soalnya dan setelah selesai aku malah susah move on dari genre fic itu. Kebawa suasananya mulu dan jadinya harus baca _If it's Wrong _dari awal lagi. Setelah baca ulang aku juga baru sadar kalau fic itu vulgar banget ya, auuh aku malu mama.

If it's Wrong 2 ini buat para READERS If it's wrong pertama yang aku cintai. :* :* mumumumu

.

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, walau langit tampak mendung tapi hari ini tetap cerah bagi Baekhyun. Jelas saja, dia selalu merasa sangat bahagia sejak tau bahwa Kris juga mencintainya. Aah ia jadi menyesal telah galau sampai berhari-hari, kalau tau Kris juga mencintainya ia lebih memilih menyatakan cinta lebih dulu dari pada galau berhari-hari seperti kemarin. Tapi tak apa, semua ada hikmahnya dan sekarang ia sudah bahagia bersama Kris, suaminya.

Baekhyun melirik ke sampingnya, suaminya yang tampan masih tertidur pulas. Ia senang sekali, larangannya pada Kris untuk tak melakukan acara 'buka baju dan mendesah' dilaksanakan Kris dengan baik. Sudah satu bulan, jadi tinggal satu bulan lagi. Huuu masih lama ya, sebenarnya ia juga merindukan sentuhan Kris tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan ultimatum itu. Tapi ia juga bahagia bisa menyiksa suaminya, setiap malam sebelum tidur ia selalu mendengar Kris mengatur nafasnya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali sebelum mendekat lalu memeluknya.

Ia melirik jam di dinding, masih jam 6 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi. Ia akhirnya menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Kris yang tidur terlentang, lengan Kris ia peluk dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kris mengerjabkan matanya pelan, menguap lebar karena masih merasa sedikit mengantuk. Ia terlambat tidur karena mengerjakan skripsinya dan juga skripsi istrinya yang imut itu, tapi masih pagi begini ia sudah terbangun. Bukan tanpa alasan ia terbangun, ia terbangun karena merasakan pergerakan seseorang di sampingnya dan ia yakin itu Baekhyun. Ia lalu menoleh kesamping, ouuh pemandangan yang indah, tapi yang indah tidak selamanya baik. Tentu saja, karena yang indah itu tak bisa ia nikmati. Pemandangan indah yang ia maksud adalah pemandangan dada istrinya yang saling bertindihan karena posisi tidurnya yang menyamping, belum lagi lengannya yang ditempeli benda itu. Ya tuhan, kapan hukuman ini berakhir.

Kris mencoba melepas lengannya dari pelukan Baekhyun, tapi sangat susah.

"Yeobo~ Bangun, sudah pagi." Panggilnya, mencoba membangunkan.

Baekhyun yang sedari tertidur –lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur karena baru saja ia hampir terlelap Kris sudah menggoyangkan lengannya– tetap bergeming. Ia malah makin menarik lengan Kris untuk ia peluk.

Kris mendesah frustasi, lengan kirinya yang dipeluk Baekhyun sudah merinding karena bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal yang sudah sangat dirindukan oleh bibir dan tangannya.

Kris berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang masih terpejam, "Ayolah yeobo. Jangan menyiksaku pagi-pagi begini, cukup malam hari saja." Ucapnya sedikit berteriak agar istrinya yang cantik dan imut itu tersadar.

Baekhyun menyerngitkan hidungnya, ia melepas pelukannya pada lengan suaminya dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara di depan wajahku kalau belum sikat gigi, mulutmu sangat bau tau." Ucapnya garang. Ia sudah terduduk, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Seakan hidungnya baru saja tercemari gas beracun.

"Dasar, mulutmu juga bau tapi aku tak pernah protes." Cibir Kris, ia masih setia berbaring. Tangannya mengusap-usap lengannya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan dada Istrinya, seperti menghilangkan jejak agar dia tak lepas kendali.

"Siapa suruh kau tak protes. Dasar." Balas Baekhyun ketus, ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan dan tak lupa gosok gigi.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya sudah berbalut handuk yang hanya menutupi dada sampai pahanya. Ia melangkah sangat hati-hati, bernafas lega saat diliriknya Kris yang ternyata sudah kembali tidur. Ia dengan cepat memakai baju dan berusaha tak membuat suara gaduh. Gara-gara kesal mulutnya dikatai bau oleh Kris ia jadi lupa membawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mendekati suaminya yang masih tertidur, ia sudah pakai baju dan mulutnya sudah wangi. Ia berjongkok di samping kasur, menatap wajah suaminya yang sedang terlelap.

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Kris. "Kris, ayo bangun dan mandi, kau sangat bau." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, dengan mulutnya yang tepat berada di depan hidung mancung Kris. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk membuktikan bahwa mulutnya tidak bau.

"Hmmm... Kau wangi, yeobo." Gumam Kris dengan suara seraknya, matanya masih terpejam tapi nafas Baekhyun yang masuk paksa melalui indera penciumannya membuatnya mau tak mau harus terbangun.

Baekhyun terkikik senang. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Aku jadi ingin menciummu, yeobo~" Balasnya.

Baekhyun berdiri. "Aku tidak mau kalau mulutmu masih bau." Gumamnya.

Kris yang tadinya masih terpejam langsung membuka matanya setelah mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Jadi kalau aku sudah sikat gigi kau mau kucium?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Tubuhnya sudah duduk dipinggiran kasur untuk antisipasi jika istrinya itu menjawab iya.

Ia sangat berharap istrinya itu menjawab iya. Pasalnya, sejak Baekhyun berkata tak boleh melakukan 'itu' selama dua bulan ia juga tak mau dicium. Hanya kecup-kecup pipi saja yang boleh. Mana puas dirinya kalau hanya kecup begitu. Ia mau menjilat menghisap mengulum menggigit dan lain-lainnya yang bisa ia lakukan pada bibir mungil istrinya itu.

Kris menjilat bibirnya karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tak mau." Suara Baekhyun mengganggu lamunanan Kris.

Kris lesu seketika mendengar jawaban istrinya. Ia rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

Baekhyun menatap kasihan pada wajah Kris yang langsung berubah murung. Ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda, tapi Kris sudah terlanjur sembunyi di balik selimut.

Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran kasur tepat di samping Kris.

"Kris, kau tak mau mandi?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kris tak menjawab, ia membalik tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga ingin merajuk karena Kris yang mengabaikannya tapi kalau ia merajuk siapa yang membujuknya. Akhirnya ia memilih mengalah dan kembali membujuk suaminya yang sedang bertingkah kekanakan.

"Kris, kau masih mengantuk? Mau kutemani?"

Kris lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Tapi ia tiba-tiba menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga tubuh Baekhyun ikut bergeser dan—

_Brukk_

Baekhyun terjatuh di lantai dengan pantat yang mendarat duluan, Ia dapat melihat punggung Kris yang bergetar karena saat terdorong ia refleks menarik selimut yang dipakai Kris.

Kris berusaha keras menahan tawanya, ia tak jadi 'ingin' menangis karena sekarang ia telah berhasil mengerjai istrinya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tidurnya, ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Kau tak menolongku?" Tanya Baekhyun berteriak saat Kris tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari pintu kamar mereka

Kris bebalik, "Untuk apa? Kau juga tak mau kucium." Jawabnya ketus dan kembali berbalik.

Baekhyun makin cemberut saja. "Kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang kesakitan?"

Kris berbalik lagi, "Kau tak mencintai suamimu lagi? Kenapa dicium saja kau tak mau?!"

"Iish tolong aku dulu lalu kau cium aku, Kris bodoh." Gerutunya lucu.

Kris tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah istrinya yang sangat lucu. Andai ia seorang ibu-ibu ia akan melompat-lompat dan berlari mencubiti pipi Baekhyun sekarang juga karena gemas. Ia lalu berjalan santai menuju Baekhyun, berjongkok tepat di sampingnya. Tangannya memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu membantunya berdiri, setelahnya Kris dengan cepat memeluk pinggang istrinya itu erat.

"Sudah mau kucium?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "Tapi aku belum sikat gigi."

Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum. "Biar saja." Jawabnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik leher Kris agar menunduk dan ia langsung saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir suaminya itu.

Kris tak mau menunggu lama, ia langsung melumat bibir tipis istrinya saat detik pertama. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan bibir istrinya ini.

Baekhyun mendesah lembut dalam ciumannya. Ia tak membalas ciuman Kris, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan minikmati sentuhan bibir Kris pada bibirnya. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan moment saat bibir suaminya itu melumat dan menghisap lembut bibirnya. Dan ia kembali mendesah lembut.

Kris tetap seperti itu, menciumi bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, membuat pemiliknya terbuai lalu tak akan mampu lagi untuk menolak perbuatannya.

Yaah, begitulah rencana Kris.

Saat mendengar beberapa desahan lembut mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun, tangannya yang tadi menahan pinggang Baekhyun kini sudah bergerak perlahan menuju ke dada yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Awalnya hanya mengelus dari luar saja, tapi saat merasa bibirnya dilumat dan dihisap sedikit ganas oleh istrinya, tangannya mulai berani meremasnya dengan sedikit pelan.

Tangan Baekhyu bertumpu pada dada Kris, kepalanya mendongak saat dadanya diremas Kris.

"Tanganmu, Kris." Tegurnya.

Tangan Kris tetap pada kegiatan awalnya, bibirnya ia dekatkan pada leher Baekhyun.

Mengecupnya satu kali lalu berbisik. "Aku tak bisa menahannya, yeobo."

Kris mengecup lagi leher jenjang yang tersaji di depannya. Berpindah pada garis rahangnya, menulusuri garis rahang Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan kecil pada dagu runcing itu dan naik menuju bibir kenyal yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan halus. Mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali pada jalurnya semula. Berhenti tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Kris menghembuskan nafas melalui mulut pada daerah itu dan Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu, yeobo." Bisiknya bersamaan dengan remasan sedikit keras pada dada Baekhyun.

"aahh, Krisshh~" Desah Baekhyun.

Kris mengulum telinganya dengan kedua gundukan di dadanya yang terus diremas oleh tangan besar itu. Ia tak tahan, ia sungguh merindukan kenikmatan ini tapi ingatannya saat terakhir kali Kris melakukan hal itu padanya kembali terlintas. Kris yang mabuk, menciuminya kasar, menggigiti bibirnya, dadanya yang diremas dengan sangat keras, memasukkan kejantanannya yang panjang di dalam hole butt-nya dengan paksa, belum lagi bentakan Kris padanya saat itu.

Baekhyun mendorong Kris cukup keras hingga tangan dan bibir pria itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun langsung keluar kamar tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun, bahkan tak menatap Kris sama sekali.

Kris menatap bingung kepergian Baekhyun, ia melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak kecewa marah atau takut? Ia tak tau pasti, tapi perasaannya tidak tenang melihat wajah itu.

Apa baekhyun marah karena dicium? Atau apa?

Kris segera menyusul Baekhyun. Soal adik kecilnya yang terbangun itu urusan belakangan, yang terpenting saat ini ia tak ingin Baekhyun marah padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Bersambung dulu ya, masih awal-awal jadi masih pendek. Kalau ada kritik, saran dan sebagainya jangan segan mengungkapkannya ya. Biar bisa jadi pelajaran buat author baru yang tak pandai berkata-kata ini.

Sedikit curhat, kata _"Fighting, author" _dan_ "Keep Writing" _dan kata penyemangat lainnya yang sering aku dapat dari para reviewer itu sangat membuatku 'hangat' dan terharu. Tak peduli pada _silent readers _asal masih terus dapat kata-kata itu dari kalian maka saya akan tetap semangat lanjutin. Aku sungguh mencintai kalian, dan terimakasih.

Terimakasih buat yang review If it's Wrong Ch9:

**Majey Jannah 97; Blacknancho; askasufa; AnitaLee; dewo1804; Kim Eun Seob; utsukushii02; lili; ohristi95; BLUEFIRE0805; Hani dhiya; Mrs. LeeHyukjae; TrinCloudSparkyu; tienTop21; sweetbear; CheftyClouds; love. krisbaek; babyryou; ss; maemae; ParkOna; ockta1810; bethonk. unyuunyu; kwondami:**

Terimakasih buat yang sudah berpartisipasi nge-vote dan memberi saran:

**miszshanty05; lili; AnitaLee; Tatiana12; lady series; Kris Fiance; askasufa; S. O; hyona21; BLUEFIRE0805; park soohee; utsukushii02; TrinCloudSparkyu; baekggu; Majey Jannah 97; cindyshim07; evaliner; Guest; Aiyem; ohristi95; unnie .yuni .5; KrisBaekYaoi; kakari; Guest; indi1004; pacarnya sehun; dewo1804; FranciscaGun03; Luna Flyes1401; chika love baby baekhyun:**

See you next chap ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**If it's Wrong 2**

**Tittle: **If it's Wrong 2

**Cast: **Kris (Namja) Baekhyun (Yeoja)

**Disclaimer: **CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!

**Warn: GENDERSWITCH** **(GS), Crack Pair, OOC**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Kris segera menyusul Baekhyun. Soal adik kecilnya yang terbangun itu urusan belakangan, yang terpenting saat ini ia tak ingin Baekhyun marah padanya.

Kris berjalan cepat menyusul Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di depan tangga. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan istrinya itu, menariknya sedikit keras sehingga yang ditarik kini sudah menghadap dirinya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kris lembut.

Baekhyun menunduk, menolak untuk menatap mata Kris tapi sama sekali tak melepaskan tangan besar yang menggenggam lembut tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tau aku salah, dan aku akan menunggu sampai hukumanku se—"

"Tidak. Aaah~ mm.." Sela Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Aku takut." Lirihnya.

Kris menghela nafas, Baekhyun takut pasti karena tindakannya saat itu.

Kris membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Mafkan aku, yeobo. Aku tak akan memaksamu, kita akan melakukan itu lagi saat kau siap dan menginginkannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dalam pelukan Kris, ia balas memeluk pria itu erat. Ia bahagia karena Kris mau mengerti dirinya. Dalam pelukannya, ia merasakan sesuatu menekan perut bagian bawahnya, dan senyumnya terkembang karena hal itu. Milik Kris sudah bangun.

Kebahagiaannya betambah karena Kris rela menahan hasratnya demi dirinya. Itu berarti Kris sangat mencintainya kan, jadi Kris tak mungkin menyakitinya. Pengecualian untuk saat itu, ia kini mengerti bahwa dulu Kris hanya sedang cemburu.

Tapi milik Kris sudah menegang, bukankah kalau sudah menegang begitu akan sakit jika tidak dikeluarkan? Ah ia jadi sedikit kasihan pada suaminya ini. Tapi hanya sedikit.. Sangat sedikit.

"Kris?"

"Hmm.."

"Krissh~" Panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit mendesah.

Tenggerokan Kris mendadak kering mendengarnya, 'nafsunya' yang tadi sudah sempat surut kini naik lagi. Panggilan itu terdengar seperti panggilan untuk bercinta.

"Hmm.." Gumamnya –lagi.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kris. Dadanya bergesekan dengan tubuh pria itu dan ia suka itu. Ia suka menggoda Kris, membuat miliknya tegang dan pria jangkung ini akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Kris, jawab aku." Pintanya manja.

Kris dengan susah payah mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak memburu. Gerakan dari tubuh mungil yang sedang ia peluk ini membuat sesuatu di bawah sana makin menegang.

"Ne yeobo. Wae?" Jawabnya, tanpa sadar ia menjawab dengan suara rendah dan beratnya.

Baekhyun merinding, suara Kris sangat seksi ditambah dengan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah dan menekan perutnya membuatnya ingin membatalkan acara 'menggoda Kris' dan mengubahnya jadi acara 'mengundang Kris'.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Kris agar dapat melihat wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanyanya.

Kris tersenyum, membelai wajah Baekhyun lembut. "Tentu saja, aku bahkan amat sangat mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya, ia masih menatap Kris dengan memasang wajah imutnya.

Kris mengangguk mantap.

Baekhyun kembali menarik Kris mendekat, menempelkan pipinya di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tak boleh melakukannya dengan kasar. Kau melakukannya dengan lembut saja sakitnya tetap terasa." Ucapnya manja.

"Ya, yeobo. Aku mengerti."

"Kau juga tak boleh menggigit dadaku dengan keras."

"Iya." Jawab Kris singkat, otaknya sudah berfantasi memainkan dada Baekhyun.

"Milikmu juga jangan masuk di belakang lagi, rasanya sangat sakit. Aku lebih suka jika kau memasukkannya di depan. Nanti masukkan di depan saja ya."

"I— eh" Tunggu, apa Baekhyun sekarang sedang mengundangnya?

"Mmm jadi apa aku boleh melakukannya?" Tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk di dada Kris. Satu tangannya bermain-main di dada pria itu.

"Tapi masukkan dengan pelan ya."

Kris memejamkan matanya, membayangkan saat dimana miliknya memasuki gua hangat Baekhyun yang basah. Tangannya yang memeluk Baekhyun sudah mulai gatal tak bisa diam, ia mulai mengelus pinggang ramping istrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga ingin berada di bawah."

Kris tanpa sadar telah mencengkeram pinggang istrinya. Matanya masih terpejam, kali ini ia melihat bayangan wajah pasrah istrinya, keringat bercucuran dengan bibir yang terus terbuka hanya untuk mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun merasakan milik Kris makin mengeras. Ia mendongak, melihat wajah Kris yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya sesekali.

"Aah~ Krish..." Ia mendesah, menggoda Kris lebih jauh.

"Ne, yeobo..."

"Aaah..." Desah Baekhyun, ia benar-benar mendesah kali ini karena sekarang Kris sedang meremas-remas pantatnya gemas. Ia lalu mendorong dada Kris.

Kris menatap Baekhyun intens, nafasnya memburu dan sesuatu yang berada di dalam celananya sudah memberontak. Andai 'sesuatu' itu punya mulut ia pasti sudah berteriak histeris sekarang.

Kris menarik Baekhyun, berniat menciumnya tapi yang hendak dicium malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Bibir Kris mendarat di pipi Baekhyun. Ia baru saja ingin memberikan kecupan di setiap inci wajah cantik itu tapi Baekhyun kembali mendorongnya.

"Sabar, Kris." Ucap Baekhyun, kedua tangannya menahan dada pria tinggi itu. Sedikit mendorongnya hingga bersandar di dinding.

Baekhyun menatap Kris, dan Kris juga balik menatapnya. Tangannya bergerak kebawah, meraba perut Kris dan turun menuju selangkangannya.

Nafas Kris berubah beratsaat tangan kecil Baekhyun berada tepat di benda miliknya yang sudah menegang. Ia sudah sangat ingin menerkam Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menggodanya tapi ia masih sadar untuk tak membuat istri cantiknya marah jadi ia hanya menurut saja.

Baekhyun meremasnya beberapa kali, Kris menghembuskan nafas berat seperti menggeram merasakan itu tapi Baekhyun langsung menghentikan remasannya.

"Apa ini makin besar Kris?" Tanyanya. Setelahnya ia kembali menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kris yang bersandar di dinding.

Kris membalik posisi jadi sekarang Baekhyun lah yang bersandar di dinding.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Jawab Kris, ia juga melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Satu lengannya turun membelai lembut bongkahan butt Baekhyun.

"Pasti mulutku pegal jika aku mengulumnya."

"Kau bisa menggunakan jari-jarimu jika bibirmu lelah."

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, ia berusaha mengabaikan jari nakal Kris yang kini sudah kembali meremas pantatnya. Ia akui, ternyata acara menggoda Kris ini juga mampu membuat kewanitaannya berkedut-kedut.

"Kalau kau masukkan di lubangku juga pasti tambah sakit." Ucapnya lagi, mengabaikan rangsangan jari tangan suaminya.

Kris mengecup bibir Baekhyun beberapa detik, "Mungkin, tapi kau pasti akan menyukainya, yeobo."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memasang pose berpikir.

Kris menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu, ia sungguh tak sabar ingin segera menelanjangi yeoja di depannya ini, menciumi setiap jengkal kulitnya, lalu memasukkan miliknya yang sudah berdiri ke dalam lubang hangatnya yang basah, menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan cepat dan mendengarkan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Baiklah. Kita coba nan-ti ma-lam." Baekhyun bersuara, menekankan pada kata nanti malam.

Kris melongo sejadinya mendengar kata 'nanti malam'. Ia membutuhkannya sekarang, miliknya sudah kesakitan karena terkukung.

Baekhyun mendorong Kris agar ia bisa pergi tapi Kris dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah menggodaku hingga begini dan kau baru akan melakukannya nanti malam? Kau tak kasihan padaku?" Tanyanya mengiba, sebelah tangannya menunjuk ke arah celananya yang sudah menggembung.

"Cup cup.. Bersabarlah sedikit suamiku, aku maunya nanti malam. Tak apa kan, dari pada kau harus menunggu satu bulan lagi. Lagi pula kau juga belum mandi, jadi kau bisa sekalian mandi kan nanti?"

Kris menghela nafas, mungkin ini memang nasibnya disiksa oleh sang istri.

"Baiklah." Ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menunduk lesu.

Baekhyun berjinjit lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kris. "Anak pintar. Setelah ini hukumanmu aku cabut. Bagaimana? Kau senang kan?" Ia bertanya ceria.

Kris hanya mengangguk lemah dan memasang senyum paksa.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak untuk sarapan kita dulu." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Tapi sebelum menuruni tangga ia berbalik lagi.

"Kau boleh membayangkan aku kalau kau mau, Kris." Teriaknya pada Kris yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang harus kubayangkan?!" Balas Kris ketus.

Baekhyun terkikik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak ada salahnya kan ia menggoda Kris seperti itu. Bukankah ia sudah sangat baik? Ia telah mencabut hukuman Kris kan? Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai imbalan baginya, karena ia senang saat Kris menderita seperti tadi.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur, aah apa yang akan ia masak kali ini? Ia tak begitu pandai memasak, hanya satu dua makanan yang ia bisa buat dengan baik dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Kris tak pernah protes gara-gara dirinya tak pandai memasak. Kris selalu memakan masakannya dengan lahap, tak tau apakah Kris menghabiskannya karena memang rasanya enak atau karena kelaparan. Hmm hanya Kris yang tau.

Ia lalu membuka pintu lemari pendingin, melihat-lihat bahan makanan apa saja yang bisa ia olah. Tapi saat sedang sibuknya berpikir ia dikejutkan dengan suara kursi yang digeser.

Baekhyun berbalik, mendapati suami tampannya yang sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan, pria itu bahkan tak memakai baju, hanya celana pendek saja.

Alisnya berkerut, _kenapa Kris cepat sekali menyelesaikan 'itu'-nya._

Kris mengerti kebingungan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum manis dan menjawab. "Aku ingin melakukannya di sini. Pasti menyenangkan jika aku melakukannya sambil menatapmu." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun merinding. _Kris akan melakukan itu di hadapannya? Sambil menatapnya? Yaa Tuhan, tidakkah itu terlihat menjijikan?_

"Kris, aku mulai takut padamu." Jawab Bakhyun pelan sambil memandang aneh pada Kris dan ia sungguh-sungguh dengan jawabannya.

Kris memasang senyum miring sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun intens dan Baekhyun sudah benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika pria itu benar-benar melakukan itu di depannya? Tetap memasak ataukah memandangi Kris melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika Kris kelepasan dan memperkosanya lagi?

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri menunduk di sudut ruangan.

Apakah Kris sudah kehilangan kewarasannya karena tak pernah mendapat jatah sex? Apakah suami tampannya akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa? Apakah dirinya akan jadi janda?

Kris berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, jaraknya sangat dekat dan wanita itu sudah menunduk dalam.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras saat melihat jari-jari Kris sudah mulai bergerak membuka kancing celananya sendiri.

_AAAAKK BAGAIMANA INI? _

Kris mulai menurunkan resletingnya, ia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan... pelan... pelan... pelan dan _Sreet... _Ia menaikkannya kembali dengan cepat.

"Istriku memang sangat lucu." Ucapnya setelah menaikkan kembali resletingnya, ia lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu yeobo. Hhh aku benar-benar tak sanggup menggodamu lebih jauh. Wajahmu tadi seperti anak kecil yang ingin diperkosa saja." Kris berucap sambil memasang kembali kancing celananya.

Baekhyun tersadar, Kris mengerjainya.

Kris segera berlari saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"KRIS BODOOHHH..." Teriak yeoja mata sipit itu menggelegar, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai karena kesal.

"hahahaaa"

Samar ia dengar suara tawa Kris dari atas. Ingin rasanya ia menuangkan racun dalam makanan Kris nanti, tapi ia belum ingin menjadi janda. Mungkin saat dia sudah menemukan orang lain yang ia cintai baru dia akan melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk malas di atas sofa, siang ini ia merasa sangat bosan. Biasanya jika sedang bosan begini ia akan mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan, tapi hari ini sahabatnya itu sedang ada kencan dengan tiang berjalan yang suka pamer gigi.

Baekhyun menatap ragu pada Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop, ia ingin menginterupsi tapi Kris sekarang sedang mengerjakan skripsinya. Bukannya bodoh, Baekhyun hanya malas saja mengerjakannya jadi dia menyuruh Kris saja. Bukankah Kris mencintainya? Jadi dia harus melakukannya kan. Lagi pula Kris juga pintar, skripsinya sendiri sudah selesai.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali. Kris dapat mendengar helaan nafas Baekhyun karena jarak mereka memang dekat. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, meregangkan jari-jari tangannya yang terasa kaku lalu beranjak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanyanya saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya melingkari pinggang yeoja itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, "Aku bosan." Jawabnya, memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Kris.

"Kau mau?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kalau kau mau..."

"Aku mau." Jawabnya cepat, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah ragu.

"Tapi skripsi itu apa bisa selesai tepat waktu?"

Kris tersenyum, ia mencium kilat pipi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja, suamimu kan pintar. Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali ceria, ia dengan cepat beranjak dari sofa itu dan berlari ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan malas di samping Kris, kalau ia tau jalan-jalan yang dimaksud Kris seperti ini ia lebih memilih mati bosan di sofa rumah mereka. Sejak memasuki tempat ini ia hanya memasang wajah —_—

Kris sendiri tampak sangat senang, wajahnya berbinar dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menyeret yeoja mungil itu kesana kemari. Ia terlampau senang sampai tak memperhatikan wajah kusut yeoja disampingnya itu.

"Baekhyun? Kau mau ke sana dulu atau yang di sana dulu?" Tanyanya, tangannya menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksudkannya.

"Ke parkiran." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Itu tak masuk dalam pilihan, yeobo. Mmm, baiklah kita ke sana dulu, baru ke tempat yang satunya lagi. Ayo." Ujarnya, lalu kembali menyeret Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku, pirang?!" Gerutunya.

Kris tak menjawab, entah karena tuli atau karena suara Baekhyun yang kecil, atau karena ia pura-pura tak mendengar, atau karena malas menjawab, ia hanya terus berjalan.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Kris berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Tapi ia heran, kenapa wajah istrinya seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak suka ku ajak jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya heran.

"..." Baekhyun diam, malas menjawab.

Kris menghela nafas, "Kau sendiri yang bilang mau jalan-jalan kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang wajahmu seperti ini?"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan di pusat perbalanjaan seperti ini hah?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Ini kan kejutan, yeobo."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak terkejut. Aku mau ke taman bermain." Balasnya, bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah karena kesal. Tangannya juga sudah disilangkan di dada.

"Tapi kita sudah terlanjur berada di sini, yeobo. Ke taman bermainnya lain kali saja. Kajja, aku akan membantumu memilih baju." Ajaknya, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Bajuku masih banyak, pirang. Aku tak butuh baju baru." Teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Kau butuh, yeobo. Bukankah wanita sangat suka belanja? Kenapa kau tidak." Kris bertanya sambil memilih-milih baju yang mungkin pas di tubuh istrinya. Mengabaikan kata 'pirang' yang meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku juga suka belanja, tapi tidak jika itu bersamamu." Jawabnya. Ia sudah pasrah ditarik Kris kesana kemari, lelaki itu juga pasti tak akan mendengarkannya karena Kris memang sangat suka berbelanja, bukan suka berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri tapi untuk istrinya yaitu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak suka berbelanja bersama Kris karena pria itu akan memperlakukannya seperti mainan jika sudah memasuki tempat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengekor suaminya, ia tak lagi diseret karena sang suami sekarang tengah menenteng banyak kantung plastik berisi baju.

Baekhyun sungguh telah dijadikan boneka oleh tuan tampan satu ini, ia disuruh mencoba banyak baju tapi ujung-ujungnya dia juga tetap membeli semua baju itu. Jadi untuk apa ia mencobanya jika akhirnya ia tetap membeli semuanya?

"Yeobo, kau tak ingin membantuku?" Tanya Kris, ia berbalik susah payah karena kantung plastik yang ia bawa ini luar biasa banyaknya.

Baekhyun menatap Kris malas.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Itu kau sendiri yang ingin membelinya kan?! Jadi bawa saja sendiri." Jawabnya acuh, ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sang suami yang kini tengah memungut salah satu belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

.

Baekhyun bersandar santai di mobil Kris, ini sudah beberapa menit ia menunggu tapi lelaki tinggi itu belum juga datang.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit lagi Kris datang, berjalan dengan susah payah menuju mobilnya. Baekhyun terkikik kecil melihatnya. Sekarang suaminya tak lagi tampak bak model, tapi sialnya wajahnya tetap saja terlihat tampan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menonton tv, sedangkan Kris kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa buku di dekatnya. Betisnya sungguh amat sangat sakit. Ia tak biasa berjalan lama seperti tadi siang dan hasilnya jadi begini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun pun tertidur dengan remot tv di tangannya.

Kris melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Aah bukankah Baekhyun janji akan melakukan 'anu' malam ini. Wajahnya berangsur ceria mengingat hal itu. Ia pun dengan segera mematikan laptop-nya dan merapikan mejanya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju Baekhyun yang ia tau sedang menonton tv sekarang.

Kris berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa, senyum kecil terpasang di bibirnya melihat wajah imut istrinya saat sedang tertidur seperti ini.

Kris meniup wajah Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya. Wajah Baekhyun berkerut karena terganggu tapi tak lama wajahnya kembali damai.

Kris tersenyum geli, ia kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan mengelus daerah leher Baekhyun.

"Mmhhh.." Baekhyun menggumam dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya bergerak kecil karena terganggu.

Senyum Kris makin lebar, tangannya kini turun ke dada istrinya. Menangkup sebelah dada kenyal Baekhyun lalu meremasnya pelan.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, matanya terbuka perlahan. Lehernya sedikit kaku karena tidur dalam posisi yang tak nyaman. Saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melihat Kris yang berada disampingnya dengan tangan yang meremas dadanya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menepis tangan nakal itu dari dadanya. Menguap, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, setelahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kris, gendong aku ke kamar." Pintanya dengan aegyo-nya karena takut Kris tak ingin menuruti permintaannya. Padahal tanpa melakukan aegyo pun Kris akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan saat Kris berjongkok di depannya dan segera memeluk leher Kris.

Kris menurunkan Baekhyun di samping kasur mereka dan yeoja itu langsung saja menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kris menatap heran Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik selimut. Bukankah malam ini ia akan mendapatkan jatahnya? Tapi kenapa si istri malah tidur. Ia akhirnya menyingkap selimut itu lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun malas, matanya masih terpejam.

Kris berdecak kesal, "Bukankah malam ini kita akan melakukan itu, kenapa kau malah tidur?"

"Aku lelah, Kris." Balasnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau mengajakku keliling pusat perbelanjaan dan menyuruhku mencoba setumpuk baju?! Aku lelah Kris, betisku sakit, pahaku sakit, punggungku juga sakit. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya sambil menatap Kris jengah.

Kris kembali menunduk lesu mendengarnya. _Gagal lagi._

Kris menghela nafas, berdiri lalu berjalan menunduk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Lebih baik tidur dari pada terus meratapi nasib.

Baekhyun sedikit kasihan melihat wajah Kris. Tubuhnya memang sangat sakit sekarang, makanya ia menunda kegiatan mereka. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah pada suaminya, ia sudah mengerjainya siang tadi dan berjanji melakukannya malam ini tapi ia malah membatalkannya lagi.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Kris.

"Kris, kau tak marah padaku kan?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tidak. Maaf karena membuatmu lelah, sekarang tidurlah. Aku juga ingin tidur." Jawab Kris tanpa memandang Baekhyun bahkan membuka matanya pun tidak.

"Kau tak memelukku~" Ucap Baekhyun manja.

Kris menghela nafas lalu berbalik memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah." Gumamnya lagi setelah merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Hmm.. Kris, kita lakukan itu besok ya?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Iya, kita lakukan besok." Balas Kris, suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena gagal memberikan nafkah pada juniornya. Ia juga tak berharap banyak kali ini.

"Kau tak marah padaku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau tak memanggilku yeobo lagi~"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, yeobo. Sekarang tidurlah, bukankah badanmu sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia pun tertidur dengan damainya. Sedangkan Kris tertidur dengan muka kusutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ok, bersambung. Updatenya gak lama kan? /digetok/ Hehe maaf, kemarin-kemarin sibuk bikin kue soalnya. Dan lagi rencananya mau post Chapter dua ini besok tapi udah ngebet, jadi aku post sekarang.

Next chap janji deh gak lama update-nya. Dan..

"NEXT CHAPTER **NC** CHINGU-DEUL!"

;-;-;

**Balasan Review:**

**AnitaLee: **Maaf sudah bikin kamu nunggu lama, tapi semoga suka IIW2 ini ya. KrisBaek emang cocok banget, Kris dengan wajah mesumnya bersama Baek dengan wajah imutnya pas banget jadi cast ff NC. Aaaa kalaupun mereka real begitu kita juga gak bisa liat, fan service aja jarang /sedih/ tapi moment mereka di Big Love concert No Cut itu auuh sweet banget walau cuma bentaaar banget yah. Terimakasih sudah review.

**sarang-baek: **Gak harus baca yang pertama juga gak apapa, langsung baca ini juga bisa langsung ngerti. Bagus? Ah terimakasih:) Hmm aku juga gak tau caranya gimana, ide bisa dateng kapan aja ya, kadang juga muncul sendiri pas mulai ngetik. Terimakasih sudah review.

**miszshanty05: **Iya, ini sudah dilanjutin. Terimakasih sudah review.

**askasufa: **Ya, pasti Kris tersiksa banget. Baek gak terauma berat ko, cuma takut-takut dikit aja. Terimakasih sudah review.

**pacarnya sehun: **Haduhaduh, kamu semangat banget aku juga jadi ikut semangat. Terimakasih sudah review.

**kjjzz: **Gimana? Udah panjang kan? Suka kah? Terimakasih sudah review.

**Byun JinkiWook: **Annyeong^^ Reader baru? ah semoga suka sama fic ini. NC? Next chapter ya, ditunggu aja. Terimakasih sudah review.

**andiani. sujuelfkpop: **Iya, tak apa ko. Benarkah kamu suka semua ff-ku? Ah aku terharu, paling suka yang mana? Terimakasih sudah review.

**evaliner:** Yes, dear. KrisBaek bakalan punya anak kok, tapi nanti... entah di chapter berapa, tungguin aja ya. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Dini Kusuma: **Iya ini rated T lebih tepatnya chap kemarin masih T, next chapter udah masuk M. Terimakasih sudah review.

**ohristi95: **Hihii iya, dikit lagi masuk adegan HOT si baek malah lari. Ok, ini sudah dilanjut dan apa siksaan Kris kurang? Terimakasih sudah review.

**chuapExo31: **Huweeee jangan nagis, ini udah dipanjangin. yang kemarin kan memang masih pembukaan. Ini sudah dilanjutin, semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah review.

**tienTop21: **ChanLu KaiHun? Ahh entahlah ya, liat nanti aja. Mungkin bakal bikin chanlu kaihun tapi di cerita lain. Terimakasih sudah review.

**chans: **Okay, ini sudah dilanjutin. Semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah review.

**ss:** iya ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Leonicindy: **Benarkah ini keren? Terimakasih ya. Sudah dilanjut kan, semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah review.

**BLUEFIRE0805:** Hihihii kan dulu kasar karena cemburu.. Baek gak terauma ko, cuma takut dikit aja. Terimakasih sudah review.

**mii-ah: **Iya, ada sequelnya. Pasti hamil ko' tenang aja. Terimakasih sudah review.

**utsukushii02: **Ok, ok. Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah review.

**ockta1810: **Iya, kemarin cuma pembukaan makanya pendek. Gimana? gak penasaran lagi kan? ChanLu KaiHun? Hmm gak tau yah, liat nanti aja. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Ai. Micho. Yeoja: **Iya, sudah dilanjutin kok. Semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah review.

**hyunieeeh: **Sudah dilanjutin, jadi gak penasaran lagi kan? Terimakasih sudah review.

;-;-;

Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan? Kalau ada lapor aja di kotak review. Terimakasih semua.

Terimakasih, saya senang responnya bagus. Terimakasih juga sudah menyempatkan waktu buat review, fav, dan follow. Aku cinta kalian.

Jangan segan buat nyampaiin kritik dan sarannya ya.

Banyak yang nyemangatin aku, terimakasih hihihii aku makin cinta kalian.

Gak ada yang ketiduran gara-gara baca chapter ini..?

* * *

15 Oktober 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**If it's Wrong 2**

**Tittle: **If it's Wrong 2

**Cast: **Kris (namja), Baekhyun (yeoja).

**Disclaimer: **CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH(GS), CRACK PAIR, OOC, NC.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang berlinang, hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Kenapa Kris tega melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa Kris tega bermain di belakangnya? Apa karena dia tak pernah mendapatkan 'itu' darinya jadi dia melakukannya dengan orang lain? Tapi Kris selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintainya kan? Tapi kenapa Kris tega mencumbu wanit lain di depan matanya? Kenapa Kris melakukan itu di rumah mereka? Kenapa bukan di hotel saja supaya ia tak merasa sesakit ini?

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri membatu di ujung ruangan melihat Kris, suaminya yang sedang mencumbu wanita lain yang samasekali tidak ia kenal. Matanya seketika membulat saat melihat pria yang berstatus suaminya itu bersiap-siap memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang si wanita asing itu. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar lalu berlari mendekati Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriaknya, ia membalik paksa tubuh Kris.

"Aku? Having Sex, kau lihat sendiri kan?" Jawab Kris enteng.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau melakukannya dengan orang lain?" Tanyanya, suaranya mengecil karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tak mau melakukannya denganku kan? Aku juga tak mau memaksamu lagi."

Ya, Baekhyun sadar itu gara-gara dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa, kenapa lama sekali? Lubangku sudah menunggumu~" Sela seseorang, ia memeluk tubuh Kris dari belakang.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin membotaki wanita itu, lalu menelanjanginya—oh wanita itu sudah telanjang, lalu menyiraminya dengan air mendidih hingga kulitnya melepuh, lalu membekukannya di dalam freezer.

Kris berbalik, "Punyaku juga sudah tak sabar ingin memasukimu, baby." Bisik Kris, setelahnya mereka berciuman panas di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal pipinya basah karena air mata. Ia mengamati sekitarnya, di ujung sana ada lemari, di sebelah kanan ada meja rias, di depan ada pintu, di sebelah kiri ada pintu lagi, dan di sampingnya ada Kris yang sedang memeluknya. Oh ini kamarnya.

_Jadi hanya mimpi? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

Baekhyun duduk untuk menetralkan nafasnya, diliriknya jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 03.45. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya barusan. Uuh ia lebih memilih diburu _Edward Cullen _dari pada ia harus bermimpi seperti tadi.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali setelah nafasnya teratur, membawa lengan Kris melingkari tubuhnya lagi karena sempat terlepas saat ia duduk. Dipandangnya wajah Kris lekat, air mata kembali mengalir mengingat mimpi itu. Ia tak ingin mimpi itu jadi nyata, sangat tidak ingin.

Dihapusnya kembali air mata yang menggenang, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris keras.

"Kris, ayo bangun."

"Hmm..." Kris hanya menggumam.

Baekhyun menguncang tubuh Kris lebih keras dan berhasil, pria itu akhirnya membuka mata.

"Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Ayo kita lakukan itu." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Hmm ya. Kajja." Balas Kris, kesadarannya masih dua puluh lima persen.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal melihat mata Kris yang kembali mentup setelah menjawabnya.

"Kris, ayo kita lakukan itu." Ajaknya lagi, kali ini ia mengguncang tubuh Kris sangat keras.

Kris mau tak mau akhirnya membuka mata karenanya.

"Ada apa, yeobo?" Tanyanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Ayo kita lakukan itu." Ucap Baekhyun yang ketiga kalinya. Pipinya panas karena malu.

"Lakukan apa?" Heran Kris.

"Lakukan itu.. Mmm yang kau minta semalam." Jawabnya ragu.

"Ini masih tengah malam yeobo, besok malam saja ok. Jja, tidurlah. Aku masih mengantuk." Kris berucap setelahnya ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Baekhyun melipat wajahnya sedih. Kris menolaknya, itulah yang ia simpulkan. _Jadi apa benar Kris marah padanya? Apa benar Kris lebih memilih melakukan itu bersama orang lain dari pada bersamanya?_

Baekhyun kembali menangis, biasanya ia tak secengeng ini. Tapi ia hanya ingin menangis, tak salah kan?

Ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan beranjak keluar kamar dengan matanya yang basah. Berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu. Ia menumpahkan semua air matanya, menangis tersedu-sedu sampai akhirnya tertidur.

.

Kris membuka matanya, menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat segar, mungkin karena efek tidur terlalu cepat semalam.

Ia melirik jam dinding, 06.05. Tumben sekali ia bangun sepagi ini dengan keadaan segar. Ia menoleh ke samping dan kosong.

Seingatnya semalam ia masih memeluk Baekhyun tapi kenapa sekarang sudah tak ada?

_Ah mungkin ia sudah bangun._

Kris pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencari sang istri tercinta. Berjalan menuruni tangga dan pandangan Kris jatuh pada sesuatu yang menggulung diri di atas sofa dan ia tau itu Baekhyun.

_Kenapa ia tidur di situ? Kapan ia pindah?_

Ia pun menghampiri Baekhyun di sofa, menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut agar ia terbangun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, tapi sangat susah. Kelopak matanya seperti saling menempel satu sama lain dan ia bisa merasakan mata bengkaknya. Uuh matanya pasti makin menghilang sekarang.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara Kris. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Kris~ jangan selingkuh." Rengeknya.

"Heh?"

"Jangan selingkuh." Ulangnya.

"Tidak yeobo."

Kris sebenarnya amat sangat bingung melihat tingkah istrinya ini. Seingatnya semalam istri tercintanya masih galak kenapa sekarang sudah manja-manja begini. Tapi ia tetap balas memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Ia jelas melihat mata bengkak istrinya dan pastinya itu karena menangis.

Kris menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk agar lebih nyaman

"Sebenarnya ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang masih betah memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku mimpi buruk, kau melakukan 'itu' bersama wanita lain. Dan saat aku terbangun aku mengajakmu melakukannya tapi kau tak mau." Jelasnya.

"Hah? Benarkah aku tak mau?" Tanya Kris heran.

Jelas saja, ia mana mungkin mau menolak, apalagi Baekhyun sendiri yang mengajaknya. Itu hal langka, biasanya ia perlu menjebak yeoja itu terlebih dahulu agar mau melakukannya jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika ia menolak.

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih sambil memeluk Kris. "Iya, kau bilang besok saja karena ini masih tengah malam. "

"Tapi aku tidak ingat kau pernah bertanya padaku."

"Berarti kau tidak sadar?"

"Hmm bisa jadi."

"Jadi kita bisa lakukan itu sekarang kan, Kris?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu okay." Jawab Kris, karena ia sangat tau bagaimana Baekhyun.

"Iish, sekarang Kris. Bukan nanti." Baekhyun merengut. Ia melepas pelukannya dan langsung duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuan Kris.

Kris? Tentu saja ia sangat heran, biasanya Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara padanya dalam jarak dekat jika dirinya belum sikat gigi. Tapi sekarang? Baekhyun mengajaknya Making Love sementara dirinya belum sikat gigi, bahkan belum mandi? Istrinya kali ini sangat aneh. Tapi biarlah, asal sikap aneh istrinya membawa untung buatnya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh istrinya lagi kenapa tidak. Ia malah sangat senang dengan perubahan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin? Aku belum sikat gigi loh."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia langsung mencium bibir Kris yang menurutnya sangat banyak bicara.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

**Yang dibawah umur harap di skip, ne ^^**

**Adegan dewasa mulai dari sini sampai kata TBC di ujung bawah.**

.

.

.

.

Kris tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia dengan cepat mengulum bibir tipis Baekhyun dan menghisapnya sedikit kuat.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya yang disambut ramah oleh bibir Kris. Lidahnya dikulum dengan lembut dan ia pasrah saja saat Kris membawa lidahnya masuk dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

Kris menarik pinggul Baekhyun agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya dan Baekhyun membalas dengan mempererat pelukannya pada tengkuk Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka masih saling melumat dan menghisap satu sama lain, tak ada diantaranya yang berniat untuk mengakhiri pergulatan itu. Malah tiap detik yang terlewat suasana diantara mereka makin intim dan panas. Terbukti dengan tangan besar Kris yang mulai menggerayangi paha putih mulus Baekhyun, menyingkap dress selutut yang dikenakannya.

Baekhyun berhenti menghisap lidah Kris hanya untuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Tubuhnya makin panas, dan ia menginginkan lebih.

Kris mengambil alih ciuman mereka tanpa menghentikan gerakan seduktif jari-jarinya yang kini berpindah menggerayangi perut Baekhyun.

Merasa kenikmatannya berkurang karena dress yang dikenakannya, Baekhyun menarik paksa bibirnya dari bibir Kris, membuka sendiri dress-nya karena tak sabar menunggu Kris membukakannya, hingga kini ia hanya menggunakan underwear dan bra saja. Ia diam sejenak untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya.

Kris memandang lapar yeoja di depannya sekarang. Sudah lama ia tak melihat dua gundukan dibalik bra itu, dan ia sungguh sangat merindukannya.

Kris menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali merapat padanya, hingga dada yeoja itu sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun memeluk kepala Kris, ia sedikit berdiri di atas lututnya karena Kris membawa tubuhnya terlalu dekat dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Kris menjilati dada Baekhyun, menghisap dan menggigitnya lembut hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah di titik tersebut sementara tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka pengait bra yang menyembunyikan dua gundukan kenyal itu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, merasakan lidah basah Kris menyentuh kulit dadanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, ia tak sabar menunggu lidah itu mencapai nipplenya. Tangan Kris yang membuka pengait branya bergerak sangat lamban —menurutnya.

Kris sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melepas bra Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan kembali dirinya di paha Kris.

Setelah bra tersebut terlepas, Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menatap mata Kris. Rambutnya yang tergerai sedikit menyembunyikan payudaranya yang sudah tak tertutup.

"Mau melanjutkan?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau masih berani bertanya seperti itu setelah melepas braku?"

Kris terkekeh, Baekhyun-nya kembali galak. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan yang dibalas pelukan erat di lehernya.

"Mau pindah ke kamar?" Tanyanya.

"Ani, disini saja. Aku mau di atas."

"Yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan kembali mencium bibir Kris.

Mereka kembali saling melumat, saling menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah secara bergantian.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Kris pelakunya. Menghasilkan pout imut di bibir Baekhyun.

"Sabar, yeobo. Kau tak ingin aku membuka bajuku?"

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali duduk di sofa sementara Kris membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya yang menurutnya mengganggu.

Kris sudah selesai menelanjangi dirinya dan ia sudah duduk di sofa lagi. Baekhyun berdiri, membuka underwearnya yang masih menutup bagian bawahnya. Setelahnya ia kembali ke pangkuan Kris.

"Tak mau mencicipinya dulu?" Tawar Kris sambil memegang kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan langsung berlutut di depan Kris yang membuka lebar pahanya.

"Apa rasanya enak, oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Menggoda Kris dengan panggilan 'oppa'.

"Tentu saja."

"Mmmhh... Baiklah."

Jari Baekhyun mulai mengenggam pangkal penis Kris. Lidahnya ia julurkan, menjilat kepala kejantanan Kris yang sudah basah karena pre-cum. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa asin saat kepala kejantanan Kris perlahan memasuki mulutnya.

"Hmm..."

Desahan lembut mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun tanda ia menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Dengan gerakan pelan ia terus mencoba memasukkan penis tegang itu dalam mulut kecilnya. Sementara Kris hanya bisa menggeram tertahan saat rasa hangat mulai melingkupi ujung penisnya.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha sebisanya, tinggal sedikit tapi ujung penis Kris sudah menyentuh pangkal tenggerokannya. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun menarik keluar penis itu dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulutnya, kali ini ia tak ingin memaksa memasukkan penis itu sampai pangkalnya. Tangannya membantu mengurut penis Kris yang tak muat di mulutnya. Rasa asin makin mendominasi mulutnya, rasa asin yang aneh tapi ia suka.

Kris memejamkan matanya, tangannya terkepal erat. Uuh ia sangat ingin mendorong penisnya hingga tenggelam seluruhnya dalam rongga mulut istrinya tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan hasratnya agar sang istri tetap merasa nyaman.

Gerakan keluar masuk penis Kris dalam mulut Baekhyun memang tak terlalu cepat tapi hal itu cukup membuat Kris menggeram menahan nikmat. Ditambah dengan desahan tertahan dari bibir Baekhyun membuat kenikmatan yang dirasanya semakin bertambah.

Baekhyun tampak makin menikmati mainannya, ia terus mendesah kecil dan bibirnya terus saja menghisap kuat penis Kris seakan memaksa benda itu mengeluarkan isinya.

Merasa bosan, Baekhyun mengganti peran bibirnya dengan jarinya. Memijatnya pelan dan mengurutnya dari pangkal, menjilati ujung penis itu dengan sensual. Tak lama jilatannya turun ke twinballs Kris, memainkannya dengan ujung lidahnya sementara tangannya terus bergerak mengurut batang penis Kris.

"Cukup, yeobo." Interupsi Kris.

Baekhyun dengan berat hati melepaskan benda panjang dannkeras itu dan menatap Kris dengat tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau mau di atas kan? Duduklah di sini." Ucapnya, menepuk pahanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan memposisikan lubangnya tepat di atas penis Kris yang sudah berdiri. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Kris sedangkan yang lain memegang penis Kris dan menggesekkan ujungnya pada belahan lubangnya. Baekhyun dan Kris mendesah bersamaan.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang pundak Kris yang sedang menahan pinggulnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga ujung penis Kris perlahan mulai menerobos lubangnya.

"Ssshhh Kris, perih." Bisiknya lirih.

"Tahan, yeobo." Balas Kris. Tangannya bergerak membelai payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung di depannya, meremasnya lembut sehingga Baekhyun perlahan mulai mendesah dan kembali menurunkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terus menurunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan sementara Kris masih memainkan dadanya dan mendesis nikmat karena penisnya perlahan mulai merasakan hangat.

Setelah penis Kris tertanam seluruhnya, Baekhyun langsung saja menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, meski dengan gerakan pelan.

"Aahh Krissh..." Desah Baekhyun.

Kris membantu Baekhyun bergerak dengan memegang pinggulnya.

"Baekkie-ah... kau makin sempit yeobo..."

"Ah kau makin panjang sshh ahh~ Krishh..." Balas Baekhyun. Ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Meski bibir kewanitaannya masih terasa sedikit perih tapi penis Kris yang menggesek dinding lubangnya membuatnya merasakan nikmat.

Kris tak lagi menahan pinggul Baekhyun karena sekarang yeoja itu sudah bergerak sendiri. Kini tangannya kembali ke payudara Baekhyun yang bergoyang. Meremasnya keras dan juga mencubit nipple-nya yang mengeras.

"Ooh Kris aahhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah makin keras, Ujung penis Kris menyentuh satu titik di dalamnya yang menyebabkan tubuhnya seperti tersengat sesuatu, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya merinding. Rasanya aneh, tapi menyenangkan dan memabukkan. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi jadi ia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aakkh.." Pekik Baekhyun keras saat merasakannya lagi.

Kris melepas tangannya dari Payudara Baekhyun karena gerakannya makin cepat dan tangannya tak bisa mengimbangi. Ia kini kembali membantu Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kris juga menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya menusuk lubang Baekhyun makin dalam dan makin dalam.

"Aah ah ahhh Krishh ahh..."

Desahan Baekhyun menggila, sesuatu di bawah sana bergejolak dan instingnya menyuruhnya untuk bergerak makin cepat.

"Aaahhh~" Desah panjang Baekhyun mengalun, gerakannya berhenti seiring dengan cairan yang merembes dari dalam lubangnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Kris karena tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang lemas.

Kris merasakan cairan hangat itu, ia membawa wajah Baekhyun agar menoleh ke arahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kris sayu dengan bibir terbuka dan nafas terengah. Kris langsung saja mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melumat bibir tipis istrinya dengan sangat lembut. Menyelipkan bibir atas Baekhyun di sela bibirnya dan menghisapnya pelan, bergantian dengan bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanya, tubuhnya masih lemas pasca orgasme dan ciuman lembut Kris di bibirnya sungguh membuatnya terbuai. Ia baru sadar bahwa Kris memang selalu menciumnya saat ia mencapai orgasmenya.

oh jangan lupakan sesuatu yang masih bersarang di dalamnya. 'Sesuatu' itu masih keras dan besar tanda belum mengeluarkan isinya.

Kris menyudahi ciumannya, membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di bibirnya.

"Menungginglah, yeobo." Titah Kris, sambil mengangkat sedikit pinggang Baekhyun untuk memisahkan tautan mereka.

Baekhyun menurut saja, menungging dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Kris sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menggesekkan ujung penisnya dengan bibir kewanitaannya yang sangat basah dan Baekhyun mendadak ingin merasakan penis itu lagi di dalam lubangnya.

"Masukkan Kris." Pintanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Kris langsung mendorong penisnya dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Aah ahh ahh~"

Desahan Baekhyun mengalun seirama dengan sodokan Kris pada lubangnya. Tubuhnya tersentak ke depan dan ke belakang. Payudaranya rasanya sudah sedikit sakit karena bergoyang terlalu keras, untunglah kedua tangan besar Kris langsung menangkupnya.

Kris tak mengurangi tempo gerakannya meski kedua tangannya kembali meremas payudara Baekhyun yang bergoyang indah.

"Akhh ah Kris~"

Baekhyun terus mendesah, meski tenggerogannya sudah sakit karena mendesah terus tapi penis Kris yang menggesek dinding lubangnya serta remasan dengan tempo tak teratur di dadanya membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

Satu tangan Kris yang semula meremas payudara indah yang menggantung itu kini sudah beralih kebawah, menggesek benda kecil yang berada di sela bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun. Tangannya yang satu lagi bertumpu pada sandaran sofa sementara bibirnya kini melukis tanda cinta di punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah, meneriakkan nama Kris di setiap desahannya. Ia rasanya bisa gila karena keenakan saat tangan Kris menggesek sesuatu di sela bibir kewanitaannya, menjilat punggungnya dan menggeram tertahan di belakangnya.

Gerakan Kris semakin tidak tertur saat dirasanya sesuatu bergejolak di perut bawahnya, apalagi lubang Baekhyun yang makin menyempit membuatnya makin susah bergerak tapi hal itu justru menambah rasa nikmat yang ia rasa. Kedua tangan Kris kembali ke payudara Baekhyun, meremasnya keras saat dirasanya hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit karena remasan Kris tapi rasa itu terabaikan saat lagi-lagi sesuatu dari perut bawahnya mendesak ingin keluar.

Kris menyemburkan spermanya di dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, tak lama setelahnya rasa hangat yang berbeda menyapa penisnya. Baekhyun mencapai orgasmenya lagi.

Kris membaringkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun di sofa dan langsung menindihnya, tentu saja setelah melepas tautan mereka.

Mereka masih mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun jelas kesusahan karena tubuh besar yang juga menindihnya tapi ia terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

"Sshhh Kris, sudah~" Rengek Baekhyun saat merasa tangan nakal Kris kembali membelai payudaranya, dan juga lidah pria itu sudah menari-nari di lehernya.

Kris terkekeh dan langsung beranjak dari atas Baekhyun. Ia duduk di single sofa dekat sofa panjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring dan kembali menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Yeobo~" Panggil Kris dengan mata terpejam.

"Hmm~" Balas Baekhyun, ia menoleh menatap Kris tapi seketika ia menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya karena tadi pandangannya jatuh tepat di selangkangan Kris. Ia jadi malu sendiri karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kris.

"Aku juga, tapi tutupi penismu itu bodoh." Balas Baekhyun ketus.

Kris membuka matanya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia terkekeh lagi.

"Ouuh istriku memang lucu."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sesuai janji updatenya gak lama kan? Trus gimana NC-nya? Semoga suka ya. aku langsung kepikiran bikin warning sebelum NC karena ada reviewers yang bilang umurnya 14 tahun dan aku langsung keinget ade aku :(

Ekhm, aku mau promosi. Buat yang suka KrisBaek NC GS silakan baca ff-ku yang 'Hello Teacher'. Baru aku update sequel-nya setelah dua bulan dan aku diamuk reviewer karena lagi-lagi sequelnya gantung Hihihiii tungguin sequel-nya lagi aja ya, bakal aku bikin lagi, ampe gak gantung.

;-;-;

**Balasan Review:**

**AnitaLee:** Kan chapter kemarin rating-nya masih di T dan sekarang udah di M; Setidaknya mereka beneran suami istri di ff ini(?)(?)(?) /abaikan/; Setuju, aah mereka memang cocok. Terimakasih sudah review.

**pacarnya sehun: **Chapter ini tambah semangat bacanya kan? Hihihii semoga. Terimakasih sudah review

**ohristi95: **Udah gak menderita kan? sekarang udah keenakan dianya. Hohohoo. kemarin Kris tersiksa kan gara-gara dia sendiri, siapa suruh ajakin Baek belanja. Terimakasih sudah review

**andiani. sujuelfkpop: **Ini udah ada NC-nya, kalau gak ada tbc kan gak greget. Di bikin per part? per part-nya NC-an semua? O_O aku teqwhor. Hello Teacher aku bikinin sequel aja. Terimakasih sudah review

**Byun JinkiWook: **Baekkie kan cuma main-main hihii; Huaaa kamu yadong /kabur/ ini sudah dilanjut, aah kamu ampe nanyain aku di fb, semoga suka chap ini ya. Terimakasih sudah review

**MidnightPandaDragon1728: **Tao? Ah maaf banget ya, mungkin tak gak hadir di ff ini. Maaf maaf, maaf ya :(( tapi terimakasih sudah review

**Park Kyung Mi: **Nyasar? ini udah rated M Saeng, NC-nya di skip kan? Kamu seumuran sama adek aku soalnya. Terimakasih sudah review

**tienTop21: **Mereka sama-sama menikmati, hihii. Terimakasih sudah review

**FishyPinky: **Syukurlah kalau suka sama ff-nya. Terimakasih sudah review

**utsukushii02: **Iya, kasian Kris. Tapi itu gara-gara dia sendiri kan. Terimakasih sudah review

**fishyelf: **updatenya gak lama kan? Terimakasih sudah review

**KaiSa: **terimakasih sudah disemangatin, terimakasih sudah review.

**sarang-baek: **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Terimakasih sudah review

**chans: **wkwkwkwkk ini sudah dilanjt, semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah review

**Mii-ah: **Baekkie evil mode kemarin lagi lagi kambuh. Iya, mereka bentar lagi tamat. Terimakasih sudah review

**Majey Jannah 97: **Maaf tidak dikabarin, kirain udah pada liat di screenplays. Terimakasih sudah review

**FranciscaGun03: **Kemarin Baekkie evil mode lagi kambuh hihii Kris jadi korbannya. Terimakasih sudah review

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Iya, kemarin Baekkie-nya lagi nakal soalnya. Yuhuuu iya merek udah NC-an. Terimakasih sudah review

**Ryeolu: **Iya si Kris udah gak di siksa lagi kok ini. Terimakasih sudah review

**KrisBaek Shiper: **Iya, itu gara-gara Krisnya sendiri. Terimakasih sudah review

**hyunieeeh: **Hmm Kris ngambek? kalau Kris ngambek ntar NC-nya gak jadi. Terimakasih sudah review

;-;-;

Kalau ada yang tertinggal mohon dilapor di kotak review biar aku edit lagi. Trus maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama, soalnya copy paste di opmin-ku rusak. kalau di copy langsung error.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, favorit dan follow. Welcome buat readers baru. dan,,,

Jangan segan buat nyampaiin saran dan kritik, ok ;)

Maafkan typo-typo yang ada, dan maaf kalau ada kata dan kalimat yang tak berkenan.

Semoga suka chapter ini dan sampai jumpa chapter depan ^^

* * *

20 October 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**If it's Wrong 2**

**Tittle:** If it's Wrong 2

**Cast: **Baekhyun (yeoja), Kris (namja), and other.

**Disclaimer: **CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH (GS), CRACK PAIR, OOC**

.

.

.

Sedikit informasi. Bagi yang belum baca If it's Wrong pertama, Hyukjae disini jadi yeoja, dia itu tetangganya Baekhyun waktu ia masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Sekarang kan Baekhyun udah nikah dan tinggal berdua dengan Kris di rumah mereka sendiri. Kalau Sungmin namja, dia anaknya Hyukjae, umurnya masih sekitar lima tahun.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

_Kring Kring Kring_

Suara bising dari benda persegi yang sedang berada dibawah bantal seorang namja tampan berhasil membangunkan sang namja dari tidur tampannya. Kris sang namja tampan, membuka matanya dengan tidak rela dan mematikan bunyi bising tersebut. Tapi saat benar-benar tersadar, senyum cerah tersungging di bibirnya.

Kris menoleh ke sampingnya, seorang yeoja cantik tengah terlelap sambil memeluk tubunya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping sehingga mereka sudah saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Yeobo, bangun. Sudah pagi." Bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun dan juga sedikit memberikan guncangan pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Haah kenapa suaminya ini mengganggunya sepagi ini. Kemarin, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah memberikan jatah pada suaminya itu kan? Siangnya juga mereka melakukannya dua kali. Bahkan tadi malam mereka melakukannya lagi sekali. Tentu saja sekarang tubuhnya lelah dan butuh istirahat lebih karena tenaganya yang terkuras banyak.

"Pergi..." Usirnya, tanpa membuka matanya. Ia menarik lengannya yang tadinya memeluk Kris.

Tapi Kris tak menyerah sampai di situ, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada hidung Baekhyun, membuka mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Menghantarkan aroma nafas 'segar' seorang Kris Wu di pagi hari saat baru bangun tidur.

Kris terkikik geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menyerngit tak suka dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Kris, aku masih mengantuk. Jangan menggangguku~" Rengeknya, dan berbalik memunggungi Kris untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ayo ganti baju, yeobo. Pagi ini kita akan jogging bersama." Titah Kris, ia sudah duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Pergilah sendiri." Balas Baekhyun.

Kris berdecak, dan berbaring lagi untuk memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Yeobo, kau mau jogging atau mau kutunggangi?" Tawar Kris.

"Tidur." Jawab Bakhyun cuek. Ia memejamkan matanya, tapi tak tertidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur tenang jika Kris terus saja mengganggunya.

"Ah atau kau mau menunggangiku seperti kemarin?" Tawar Kris lagi.

"No."

"Jogging?"

"No."

"Aish~ Baiklah. Karena pilihannya cuma dua dan kau tak mau jogging itu berarti kau mau bercinta." Putus Kris seenaknya, tapi ia masih diam menunggu respon sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Baekhyun. Ia masih tak merubah posisinya, masih diam dalam pelukan Kris.

"Kau tak akan bisa menolak jika aku sudah mulai menciummu dan membelai tubuh indahmu ini, yeobo~" Kris berbisik, bibirnya berada di leher Baekhyun yang sudah bergidik geli karena nafas hangat yang menerpa perpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

"Jadi? Mau terus berbaring disini dan mendesah atau jogging bersamaku, yeobo?" Tawar Kris untuk terakhir kalinya.

Baekhyun melipat wajahnya kesal, ia menggoyangkan pundaknya keras agar Kris pergi dan ia segera berbaring terlentang.

"Baiklah, aku mau jogging bersamamu. Puas?"

"Sangat puas, yeobo." Kris mengangguk senang.

"Kau tau kenapa aku mengajakmu jogging?" Tanya Kris setelahnya.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Itu sebagai latihan agar lain kali kita bisa bercinta lebih lama lagi, yeobo." Jawabnya sambil tertawa riang dan segera bangun, di ikuti oleh Baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap.

Baekhyun sendiri sedang malas meladeni Kris.

"Kris, aku tak kuat lari. Aku naik sepeda saja ya?" Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka sedang melakukan sedikit pemanasan.

Kris tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Ah, ide bagus. Itu bisa membuat otot kewanitaanmu tambah kencang. Baiklah, kau naik sepeda saja yeobo."

Baekhyun memasang tampang malas mendengar jawaban mesum Kris. "Apa otakmu tak bisa jauh dari hal itu, Kris?"

"Umm... Tidak bisa jika kau berada di dekatku. Kau tau, jika aku melihatmu aku selalu teringat di saat kita bercinta, yeobo."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar mendengar jawaban yang lagi-lagi berbau mesum dari suaminya.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Jawabnya, dan langsung pergi untuk mengambil sepeda yang terparkir di garasi rumah mereka.

Kris terkikik kecil, senang sekali bisa menggoda istrinya.

.

"Kris?" Panggil Baekhyun pada Kris yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Hari sudah siang dan mereka kini tengah bersantai sambil menikmati acara tv setelah melewati pagi yang melelahkan.

"Ya?" Jawab Kris.

"Aku mau ke rumah Hyukkie eonnie."

"Iya, boleh."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam mendengar jawaban Kris, ia pun menjauh dari pelukan suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak meminta izinmu, aku memberi taumu." Ucapnya.

Kris mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya, pergilah yeobo."

Baekhyun menjauh lagi dari Kris.

"Hanya itu? Kau harus mengantarku, Kris Wu." Titahnya.

"Tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan, yeobo. Kau biasanya juga naik taxi kan?" Bujuk Kris, mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun tapi yeoja itu lagi-lagi menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang mengantarku, kau itu kan suamiku~"

"Tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan, yeobo. Aku akan menyelesaikan skripsimu kan?" Bujuk Kris lagi, ia memberikan senyum manis pada Baekhyun yang dibalasnya dengan pout lucu.

Sebenarnya betis dan pahanya sedikit sakit setelah jogging tadi pagi makanya ia menolak, tapi ia juga serius dengan alasannya tadi.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu handphone-nya itu ia dekatkan di telinga.

Kris mengerutkan dahi, apa yang dilakukan oleh istrinya ini.

"Halo, Daehyun?" Sapa Baekhyun pada seseorang melalui line telephone.

"..."

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"..."

"Ah~ benarkah? Kalau begitu kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat kan?"

"..."

"Hmm aku mau ke rumah eonnie-ku~ tapi aku malas naik taxi~"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku segera bersiap-siap. Nanti aku kirimkan posisiku, ok. Sampai nanti."

_Tut._

"Aku mau siap-siap. Daehyun dengan senang hati mau mengantarku."

Baekhyun berdiri, hendak pergi tapi dia berbalik lagi.

"Ah, dan tak usah menungguku jika aku terlambat pulang. Aku juga mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

Kris hanya menatap shock Baekhyun. Siapa Daehyun itu, namanya aneh sekali. Dan juga apa maksud ucapannya, tak usah mencariku jika aku terlambat pulang? Jadi dia berencana pulang terlambat dan jalan-jalan bersama Daehyun begitu?

"Kau tak boleh pergi." Ucap Kris lantang, tapi percuma karena Baekhyun sudah melenggang pergi dan menghiraukan ucapannya. _/kasian kamu Kris/_

Tak lama, Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat dengan dress selutut, rambutnya digerai indah dan dengan tas kecil yang tergantung manis di pundaknya. Ia berjalan begitu saja, tak menghiraukan wajah masam Kris.

Kris berdiri dan mencegat Baekhyun.

"Kau tak boleh pergi bersama Daehyun itu." Tuturnya saat telah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kenapa?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tak suka. Jadi kau naik taxi saja."

"Tapi Daehyun sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Tetap tidak boleh." Kekeuh Kris.

Baekhyun menunduk lesu. "Aku rindu Hyukkie eonnie dan Sungminnie. Aku tak mau naik taxi, kau tak mau mengantarku dan kau juga melarangku pergi jika bersama Daehyun."

Kris terbelalak kaget saat mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang bergetar. Kemarin Baekhyun menggodanya dan bermanja-manja padanya seharian, tadi pagi Baekhyun selalu marah-marah saat jogging bersama, dan setelahnya mereka tertawa-tertawa bersama dan Baekhyun beramanja-manja lagi padanya tapi sekarang malah menangis karena masalah sepele? Aih istrinya yang lucu sudah benar-benar berubah sekarang.

Kris dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Yeobo~ jangan menangis."

_Tiin Tiin..._

Suara klakson terdengar dari luar, dan Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kris penuh harap.

"Jadi aku boleh pergi kan? Hiks..." Tanyanya penuh harap.

Kris yang terpesona dengan wajah cantik lucu dan manis Baekhyun langsung saja mengangguk. Ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun bersedih ditambah lagi wajah yeoja di hadapannya ini sungguh sangat sangat lucu imut cantik juga menggemaskan jadi ia mana bisa menolak. Hmm, KECUALI jika ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun ingin pergi bersama lelaki lain. Sayangnya, Kris Wu yang tampan melupakan fakta yang satu itu.

Wajah Baekhyun masih penuh air mata, tapi ia tersenyum cerah pada Kris.

"Terimakasih, Kris." Ucapnya. Setelahnya, ia memberikan kecupan manis di pipi suaminya dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Teriak Baekhyun lagi dari luar sebelum menutup pintu depan.

Kris yang masih terjangkit efek 'wajah imut Baekhyun' ditambah efek 'kecupan Baekhyun' ditambah sedikit efek 'ungkapan cinta Baekhyun' masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Daehyun. Hm, kau bisa menjemputku lagi nanti sore kan?" Ucapnya pada Daehyun setelah tiba di depan rumah Hyukjae.

Daehyun tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati." Balasnya. Tak peduli fakta bahwa dirinya sudah diperlakukan seperti supir, playboy satu ini tentu saja menerima permintaan Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Alasannya? Karena Baekhyun cantik.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil Daehyun, melambaikan tangannya sebentar pada mobil hitam yang sudah berlalu pergi. Ia pun berbalik dan memasuki pekarangan rumah Hyukjae.

Baekhyun menekan bell dan menggedor pintu rumah Hyukjae dengan semangat, uuh ia senang sekali bisa mengunjungi eonninya dan Sungmin.

Sudah dua menit ia berdiri di depan pintu tapi Hyukjae eonni-nya juga belum membukakannya pintu. _Ah, apa Hyukie eonni tak ada di rumah? Tapi dia biasanya tak pernah keluar, apalagi jika cuaca panas begini. Hyukkie eonni kan takut hitam._

Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu, tapi terkunci. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

Baru ketukan pertama tapi Baekhyun sudah menghentikan gerakan tangannya karena mendengar teriakan seorang anak kecil dari arah belakang.

"BAEKKIE NOONAAA~"

Baekhyun berbalik, belum sempat melihat si pemanggil tapi kakinya sudah dipeluk erat oleh seseorang bocah. Ia menunduk, mendapati bocah kecil yang bergerak-gerak aktif sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Sungminnie." Pekiknya.

Sungmin, si bocah kecil melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjongkok untuk memeluk Sungmin.

"Minnie rindu Baekkie Noona." Ucap Sungmin girang dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Noona juga merindukan Minnie."

"Baekkie, kapan kau datang?" Sapa Hyukjae yang baru saja tiba.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baru saja, eonnie. Aah aku merindukanmu eonnie." Baekhyun ingin berlari dan memeluk Hyukjae, tapi Sungmin masih memeluknya.

"Eonni juga merindukanmu, Baekkie. Kami pergi berbelanja sebentar, syukurlah kalau kau tak menunggu lama."

"Eh, siapa gadis kecil itu Eonnie?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang Yeoja kecil yang berjalan di samping Hyukjae.

Yeoja kecil itu merapat pada kaki Hyukjae, ia lalu mendongak.

"Ahjumma~" Panggilnya.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk melihat si yeoja mungil.

"Wookie mau pulang~" Lanjut yeoja kecil itu–Wookie– dengan sedikit merengek. Wajahnya tampak murung.

"Loh, kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Wookie malah mendunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia melirik sedikit pada Sungmin yang masih asik memeluk Baekhyun.

Hyukjae yang melihat hal itu langsung mengerti. Yeoja kecil itu sedang cemburu ternyata.

"Sungminnie, ayo perkenalkan Wookie pada Baekkie noona." Suruhnya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, ia berlari dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie menuju Baekhyun.

"Baekki noona, ini Wookie, calon istri Minnie."

_(Ada yang ingat tentang Sungmin yang mau nikahin Wookie kalau udah gede di cerita pertama?)_

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengarnya dan ia menatap Wookie yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu, tak lagi menampakkan wajah murungnya.

"Annyeong Baekkie eonnie, nama saya Wookie, umur Wookie lima tahun dan Wookie suka makan ice cream. Senang berkenalan dengan eonnie." Wookie memperkenalkan diri, wajahnya tertunduk malu dan ia hanya melirik Baekhyun sesekali.

"Annyeong~ Wookie cantik sekali. Jadi Wookie calon istrinya Minnie?"

Wookie mengangguk pelan.

"Kyaaa mereka lucu sekali eonni." Girang Baekhyun menatap Hyukjae.

Sungmin sendiri sudah menarik Calon istrinya untuk bermain di bawah pohon di samping rumahnya.

Hyukjae tertawa, "Iya, Sungmin bahkan sudah meminta izin pada orang tua Ryeowook untuk menikahi anak mereka kalau ia sudah besar nanti." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan masuk diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

.

"Kris kemana, Baekkie. Kenapa tak ikut ke sini?" Tanya Hyukjae berbasa-basi, mereka sedang bersantai di teras samping rumah Hyukjae sambil mengawasi Sungmin dan Wookie.

"Di rumah. Aku marah padanya. Dia tak mau mengantarku." Jawab Baekhyun, tak sadar ia mengunyah apelnya dengan beringas.

"Bukannya biasanya kau memang naik taxi?"

"Hm ya, tapi rasanya aku sedang malas naik taxi eonni."

Dahi Hyukjae berkerut bingung. "Loh, kenapa? Jadi kau naik apa ke sini?"

"Aku diantar Daehyun. Ah, aku hanya sedang malas melihat orang berkumis, eonni. Supir taxi kan berkumis semua."

Tawa geli terdengar sesaat setelah Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Jadi, apa kau belum hamil? Kalian pasti lebih sering melakukannya setelah menikah kan?" Goda Hyukjae setelah tawanya reda. Haah ia jadi ingat saat ia memergoki Kris dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercinta.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah apelnya. Hamil? Dia tak pernah memikirkan tentang itu sebelumnya. Aah dia lupa kalau yang hal sering mereka lakukan 'dulu dan kemarin' bisa menghasilkan individu baru yang bernama bayi.

"Ham— Eh?" Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjawab tapi berhenti karena seketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

_Kapan terakhir kali aku datang bulan? kalau tidak salah saat aku tinggal bersama Luhan. Tapi sudah berapa lama? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Aaaah tidak tau, yang jelasnya itu sudah lama sekali. Dan... sekarang? Aku belum datang bulan. Apa itu berarti aku hamil?_

_(Note: Luhan itu sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Kris. Dia yeoja juga.)_

"Eonnie?" Panggil Baekhyun panik.

"Hmm.."

"Jika wanita terlambat datang bulan apakah wanita itu hamil?" Tanyanya, wajahnya sudah seperti ingin menangis. Ia panik tapi ia sendiri tak tau kenapa ia panik begini.

Hyukjae bingung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Hmm bisa jadi. Kenapa?"

"Apa aku hamil? Aku terlambat datang bulan. Apa itu berarti aku hamil, eonni? Ayo jawab eonni~"

Hyukjae terkejut melihat air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis? Kenapa?

_._

_._

_._

Kris berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Ia baru sadar bahwa istri tercintanya 'dibawa kabur' pria lain. Kalau tau begitu ia lebih memilih mengabaikan sakit di pahanya dan juga pekerjaannya dari pada Baekhyun-nya harus pergi bersama pria lain. Hmm ia sebenarnya tau, hanya terlambat menyadarinya saja.

Kris juga merutuki kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya ia terpesona pada Baekhyun dan lupa bahwa istrinya itu akan pergi bersama pria lain.

Akhirnya setelah melewati waktu satu jam tiga puluh delapan menit dengan hati gundah dan risau, pekerjaannya pun selesai. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merapikan mejanya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Baekhyun masih ada di rumah Hyukjae sekarang. Semoga namja bernama Daehyun itu tidak menculik istrinya.

Uugh memikirkan Baekhyun satu mobil dengan pria lain membuatnya ingin teriak marah-marah.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, Kris langung mengetuk pintu rumah Hyukjae dengan keras, mengabaikan keberadaan bel di dekat pintu.

Hyukjae yang menemani Baekhyun yang tertidur di ruang tamu setelah menangis, langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Kris?" Pekiknya, terkejut.

"Apa Baekhyun ada di dalam, noona?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya, masuklah. Dia tertidur di sofa. Kau mau menjemputnya?"

Kris menghela nafas lega, lalu melangkah masuk mengikuti Hyukjae.

"Aku menunggunya bangun saja noona." Jawabnya pada Hyukjae yang melangkah ke dapur, ia sendiri segera mendekati sofa tempat Baekhyun tidur.

"AHJUMMAAAA MINNIE NAKAL, MINNIE MAU— wuaahh~" Pekikkan keras seorang yeoja kecil terhenti dan berganti dengan seruan kagumannya. Ia berlari dan mendekati sesuatu –yang menurutnya– mengagumkan itu.

"Ahjussi, kaki ahjussi panjang sekali. Apa itu asli?" Tanyanya penasaran, jari-jari kecilnya bergerak ragu untuk menyentuh kaki Kris.

Kris berbalik dan terkejut mendapati yeoja kecil menggemaskan yang sedang menatap kagum pada kakinya.

Baekhyun yang terusik dengan keributan di dekatnya membuka mata dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja, anak kecil." Kris menjawab pertanyaan Wookie dengan ketus.

"Kris!" Tegur Baekhyun.

"Eonnie, ahjussi ini memarahi Wookie." Adu Wookie sambil cemberut dan melompat-lompat kecil sehingga rambutnya yang dikuncir juga bergoyang-goyang lucu.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman, kepalanya sedikit pening karena pergerakannya yang mendadak.

"Kris, jangan memarahi anak kecil." Seru Baekhyun.

Kris baru saja ingin berbalik dan meminta maaf pada Wooki tapi pekikan keras dari arah luar menginterupsinya.

"WOOKIEE AYO CARI MINNIE~"

Wookie membelalakkan matanya, berbalik dan berlari menuju ke asal suara sambil berteriak,

"MINNIE, JANGAN SEMBUNYI~" Merengek sambil berteriak lebih tepatnya.

Kris hanya menyaksikannya dengan acuh, ia langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Ah~ ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya banyak pada Kris. Misalnya, kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa yang dia kerjakan sudah selesai? Dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kris, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya, tanyakan saja yeobo."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan tentang err~ anak? Hmm maksudku apa kau tak ingin punya anak?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

aduuh, aku minta maaf sama yang nge-bias Kris karena udah bikin dia jadi /cough/ hmm sedikit bodoh hihiii. Ceritanya ngalir gitu aja pas mulai ngetik.

Aku mau ngasih sedikit flashback buat yang lupa cerita pertama atau yang belum baca. Jadi dulu waktu Baek ngambek karena Kris pacaran sama Kyungsoo dia kabur dan tinggal di tempat Luhan. Dan setelah Kris ketemu lagi sama Baekhyun–yang saat itu sedang mabuk dan lagi berdua sama kai– Kris cemburu dan langsung 'merkosa' Baek. Baek marah, dan baru maafin Kris dengan perjanjian gak boleh gitu-gitu-in Baekhyun selama dua bulan, nah kemarin kan baru satu bulan tapi mereka udah 'gitu-gitu' jadi udah ngerti semua kan? Udah pada nebak apa yang terjadi di next chapter kan? Udah, gitu aja.

Yang nanya kapan Baek hamil, pasti hamil.

Yang nanya ChanLu, aah maaf, aku mau fokusin sama Kris Baek dan calon anaknya. Tapi mungkin nanti bakal nyempil dikit, tapi cuma mungkin.

Yang bilang fic ini cute manis, makasih :) yang bikin fic-nya juga cute loh /boong/.

Yang bilang NC-nya hot, yang kepanasan dan yang pengen KrisBaek NC-an lagi, ditunggu aja ya... Mereka udah NC-an di Hello Teacher dan chap tiga kemarin, jadi istirahat dulu. Mungkin next chapter, ataukah next chapternya lagi? Entahlah, tergantung bagaimana cerita yang dihasilkan otak aku nantinya.

Juga yang nagih Hello Teacher, udah di update kok. Udah pada baca kah? Tapi belum sampai 'puncak acara' udah dua ribuan words aja, makanya aku potong. Sabar ya, pasti dilanjut lagi.

Yang nunggu update-nya, ini untuk kalian chingu-deul, semoga suka ya~

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review:

zoldyk; CussonsBaekBy; clowny. newby; miszshanty05; AnitaLee; lilli; utsukushii02; ohristi95; andiani. sujuelfkpop; sarang-baek; hyunieeeh; KrisBaek Shiper; KrisBaekShiper; indi1004; ockta1810; FranciscaGun03; askasufa; Byun JinkiWook; I was a Dreamer; brina0220; tienTop21; bellasung21; ssjllf:

Terimakasih sudah review semuaa. Maaf gak di balas satu-satu, tapi next chap akan aku usahain.

Ah, mungkin setelah ini aku bakal hiatus dulu dan cuma akan berkeliaran di kolom review author lain. Untuk berapa lamanya aku juga belum tau.

Ok, sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku sunguh sangat mencintai kalian mumumuu :*

Welcome buat reader(s) baru ^^

Maafkan typo-typo yang ada

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 5 chingu-deul ^^

* * *

29 October 2013


End file.
